


show me devotion

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, basically this is present day!, snuggles and softness for your summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: A ray of sunlight falls across Harry’s face, illuminating the halo of curls spread out on the pillow.“Jesus, I love you,” Louis murmurs and pats his husband’s chest.Harry grins wide, nodding to return the feelings. They share a moment of breathless smiles, still head over heels after all these years.Still 16 and 18 at heart.Then Louis feels Harry’s cock twitch underneath him, and he gets back to work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 442





	show me devotion

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends!!
> 
> long, long, long time no see - a warm hello to my 1D audience! thank you all for sticking with me. I logged in today and was so overwhelmed at the love you all have shown me on my (now very old) work. it brings me so much joy to know that so many people enjoy my words. so I decided to give a little “thank you” note in the form of this short fic!
> 
> my life has changed a lot since I first started writing, and I think it’ll reflect in this piece. I met someone, so it’s a little hard to keep the tenderness out of every line. *cue “ewwww” sound effect*
> 
> I digress! I hope you like this slice of the love I feel for my audience, and the love I am so lucky to have in my life, and the love I feel for the 2 people at the heart of most of my writing - enjoy. 
> 
> title: cut to the feeling / CRJ

Louis barely hears the bedroom door open. The sound is practically muffled from underneath his pillow. Pure silence returns for a moment - he can practically _feel_ the mid-day sunshine streaming through the gauzy curtains across the room.

A soft hum of comfort breaks through his dozing. Might not be enough to wake most people, but Louis is not most people. Not when it comes to his baby. 

“Sweetheart,” Louis yawns, voice still crackly from sleep. “Up early?”

He opens one eye. Harry’s nestled in the sheets next to him, curly hair cascading past his shoulders - Quarantine Rapunzel, a vision in April.

”Morning,” Harry says breathlessly. His eyes glint in the sun, glittering with golden flecks that didn’t used to be there before. They’ve taken on a new life after a few years of rest. 

”What’s got you so excited this morning, love? You’re that chuffed to spend another day locked inside with me?” Louis grins and reaches up to touch a curl. It wraps silkily around his finger, like it’s got a mind of its own. Sometimes, it feels like every single part of Harry is in love with him.

Harry turns serious, which means Louis breaks into a fit of laughter at his Serious Face.

”You know this is my dream come true, Lou,” He repeats, for perhaps the 7,000th time since lockdown. “You? Me? Encouraged — _forced_ to spend months on end together?” 

Louis’ silent, grinning at the ceiling and shaking his head.

”What?” Harry tosses back, a slight pout on his face. It reminds Louis of old days, when Harry used to be a brat just for show. ‘Course, it was mostly because he knew Louis would bend him over the nearest piece of furniture when they were alone.

”Nothing - you just forgot the part where we get to have endless backyard picnics and lay in the sun,” Louis shrugs, still smiling. It feels good that he can still gently tease him like this. 

“Okay,” Harry admits. “So _maybe_ I’ve been a little redundant with my quarantine date ideas. ‘S not like I’ve got a lot to work with.” 

He flops down on the bed, pursing his lips dramatically for a kiss. 

“...Kissy?”

The sheets softly crinkle as Louis heaves himself to a seated position. His shoulders audibly crack in the process, so he exchanges a look with Harry. 

“Getting old, Tomlinson,” Harry murmurs, but his dimples are showing. 

In one quick movement, Louis swings his leg up and over Harry, so he’s straddling him. A half a second later, he’s nose-to-nose with his husband. 

“Excuse me?” He lets a little of his old dominant growl edge back into his tone.

The shift in Harry is immediate - he dissolves into his princess-y demure state, eyelashes fluttering, sleepy smirk spreading across his pretty pink lips.

”Haven’t heard you like that in a while,” He manages, half impressed and half flustered.

It’s true. Years of rest have mellowed them out. Back when love had to be taken in scant snatches, hidden and shoved behind the curtain... It gave the old days a desperate sort of heat. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other because they never knew how long it would be til the next time.

These days, it’s different. Not worse, just different. Things have settled into a slow, steady burn - like an ember, stoked by little moments of intimacy.

Besides, Louis is pretty sure he’ll never miss quickies in a cramped tour bus. Shoving Harry’s gangly legs into a bunk always took more time than the actual sex. He laughs a little, reminiscing.

Harry looks up at him like he can read his mind. “I don’t miss it, either,” He says softly, reaching up to take Louis’ hand. “Our bed is so much better, don’t you think?” 

At that, Louis collapses on top of him, burying his face in his neck. He presses small kisses there, knowing how sensitive the skin is.

”More room in a California king, yeah,” He mumbles, agreeing. “More room for long, tan, sexy legs.”

Harry’s laughter rings in the silence. “Tan? You must not have seen them over the last few months, Lou.”

An old, youthful part of Louis grows tired of talking. It craves the desperate catch in his husband’s breath, the quiver of his whines. While feather beds are worlds better than hotel rooms, sometimes he admittedly misses a little of their old fervor and passion.

So he bites down on Harry’s neck, pressing harder until he hears that familiar yelp. Pulling away, he sits up on Harry’s hips.

”I’m getting old? Is that what you were saying before?” He teases, crossing his arms.

Harry tosses an arm over his eyes, already overwhelmed. Louis grins, almost giddy at this glimpse of the old days.

”Aw,” He clicks his tongue. “You can’t hide from me yet, baby.”

After a trail of messy kisses down Harry’s chest (extra kisses for the butterfly, always), Louis is more than ready for some lazy cuddly sex.

He kisses across Harry’s hip, across his threadbare boxers. As usual, Harry’s half-hard - always is, just from making out. A few more kisses over the clothed head of his cock, and Louis can definitely feel a wet spot of pre-come. He smirks triumphantly into Harry’s tattooed hipbone.

”Maybe I _am_ getting old...” He concedes. “But you’re still a lightweight.” 

Harry balks, propping himself up on his elbow.

”I am not—“ He starts to protest.

But then Louis strokes the underside of his cock, and he dissolves into whimpers.

Louis just leans down to kiss his tummy. “That’s what I thought.”

A ray of sunlight falls across Harry’s face, illuminating the halo of curls spread out on the pillow. The mood shifts for a second, back into the slow and easy time-worn love.

“Jesus, I love you,” Louis murmurs and pats his husband’s chest. Harry grins wide, nodding to return the feelings. They share a moment of breathless smiles, still head over heels after all these years. Still 16 and 18 at heart.

Then Louis feels his cock twitch underneath him, and he gets back to work.

”Pretty cock,” He sighs as he strokes his knuckles over it. It curves up to Harry’s tummy, now heavy and dripping a wet spot into his boxers. “Bet I could get you to come, Louis tells him. “Yeah, you could come just like this.”

He’s mostly teasing - they haven’t done that kind of thing in ages. But Harry keens at his words, rutting up against him.

”Sweetheart,” Louis hums thoughtfully, quickening his fingers on Harry’s cock. In response, Harry jerks his hips up - over and over, rubbing against Louis.

He whines soft, broken half-words until—

“Ungh, _Daddy_ —“

It’s been a long time since Louis heard that one.

“Yeah?” He coaxes, a familiar flame stoking in the pit of his stomach. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines plaintively. “Need more.”

And maybe Louis doesn’t want to give him more. Not yet, anyway. 

“Please?” Harry brokenly whimpers.

And, okay, actually it turns out that Louis can be easily persuaded nowadays. He yanks down Harry’s boxers, fits his fingers around his cock.

He remembers how embarrassed 16-year-old Harry used to get when he came too quickly, but 26-year-old Harry embraces it. A few proper strokes, and he’s spilling onto his tummy, painting ribbons across Louis’ sweatpants.

”Mm, mmph — Daddy, fuck—“ He murmurs as he falls apart.

”That's it, angel. That’s it, so good for Daddy,” Louis works him through it, til his hips stop quivering. In another life, he’d be anxious to get off himself. But for now, he’s content to take care of his love. 

”Missed that,” Harry pants, a breathless grin flashing across his face. “Fuck, I really, really missed that.”

Louis missed it, too. He missed how completely Harry used to give himself over... how it made Louis’ head spin to have so much control over such a precious little thing.

Before he can get too lost in his thoughts, though, Louis is tugged down into a sweaty embrace. 

“Mmm,” He hums happily, turning his face into Harry’s long curls. “Sweaty morning cuddles? All for me?”

”It’s 3 in the afternoon, Lou,” Harry says, already slipping back into domestic banter. “I let you sleep in because I’m nice.”

”Mm. Good thing I’m in charge here,” Louis playfully reminds him. He presses a kiss to his pink cheek. “Shall I run us a bath? Get you cleaned up?”

Harry nods, still breathing a little hard. Louis takes the cue to roll off him and make his way to the en-suite, but he’s stopped short.

”Lou?”

”Yes, baby?”

”Can we get married again?”

Louis laughs and turns around to get back in bed. He cuddles closer to Harry, grateful that he can finally spend his days under the sheets with his husband instead of in private planes and packed stadiums. 

“How many rings is this now, lovey? 10? 20?” Louis asks, feigning exasperation. 

Harry just kisses his cheek tenderly.

“Feels like the first one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, as always. and thank you for your sweet, sweet comments. truly, I have the best audience on AO3. thank you, friends, for “pulling me out of retirement” again and again - this surely won’t be the last you see of me.
> 
> be nice, be good! :-)


End file.
